They Made Love
by sierragust
Summary: A heated lovemaking session between a certain silver-haired young man and his beautiful girlfriend. (Requests are OPEN via PM!) Smut Anthology
1. Chapter 1: On an Empty Field

**A/N: After reading "We Did It" by DeepPoeticGirl, I felt like writing this DC1 lemon story. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and please don't criticize me. This is also going to be based on the picture of Seda ****and**** Sophia having ****s****ex in the middle of nowhere drawn by an NSFW artist by the name of Doktor-Malefic**** that you can follow since Tumblr is being such a d*ck right now.**

** member_ ?mode=medium&illust_id=71864731**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud or any of the characters whatsoever!**

**Warning: Each chapter is going to have explicit sexual content. Viewer discretion is advised.**

**X~X~X**

The sun was sinking down into the horizon as Seda dismounted Sakura and helped Sophia off before they observed their surroundings.

"Looks like we picked a very nice spot to watch the stars." Sophia said before she lied down on the grass alongside Seda.

"Indeed." Seda said as he looked into her eyes before he kissed her lovingly on the lips. "Or even better."

"Like what?" Sophia asked before he smashed his lips perfectly onto hers, causing both of them to fall onto the grass underneath them as the kisses eventually turned more and more heated.

Finally breaking the kiss, he smiled at her before he started taking his gauntlets off along with his boots before he took his black vest-like top off, revealing his heavily-built body to her.

'_My Lord... Seda has the body of a god...!' _Sophia thought, blushing hotly at the sight of his built chest before she took her shoes off.

"Need any help?" Seda asked, looking at her back as she started taking her dress off.

"No. I got it." Sophia said before she turned around to face him.

Seda felt his face turn slightly red as he saw how beautiful Sophia's naked body was. She was wearing a light-brown bra that had flowers stitched on both sides and she was also wearing a pair of red panties.

"I'm quite nervous..." She said before he gently pushed her down on the ground and started kissing her. "What if someone sees us?"

"If someone did see us, they'll be sorry to _ever_ come across me." He said, smirking as he walked up to her.

"Seda…" She said before swallowing a lump in her throat.

"I promise I'll give you the greatest fuck of your life..." was the last thing that Seda said before he unhooked her bra and took her panties off along with his pants until they were completely naked.

Immediately covering herself, Sophia blushed hotly as she saw how muscular Seda was.

"Don't be scared, Sophia…" he said as he gently pushed her down on the grass.

"I want to get fucked so badly..." Sophia said before moaning as Seda started sucking her breasts.

Seda looked at her, shocked by what she said.

"I never knew you were capable of saying such language." Seda breathed as he began sucking her other breast. "Patience. I'll be fucking your brains out in a few minutes."

The two moons shone beautifully under the night sky as Seda spread Sophia's legs apart and began licking her vagina, earning a pleasured moan from her lips.

"Oh Seda!" She exclaimed, moaning loudly as Seda continued his oral treatment. "Lick my vagina even MORE!"

Seda smirked and continued licking Sophia's vagina even more until he stopped and spread her legs even further apart.

"Fuck me now. PLEASE!" Sophia screamed at him, looking at him with a sexual desire.

"Since when were you so demanding?" He asked as he gently rubbed his member up and down her pussy, teasing her.

Sophia glared at him.

"Fuck me now, or I'm leaving you." She warned as she looked at Seda.

Seda smiled as he pried Sophia's legs further apart, and, without hesitation, slid his penis into her vagina.

"Oh God, YES!" Sophia moaned loudly as Seda began to fuck her. "Harder... PLEASE!"

Seda's smile suddenly turned into a wicked smirk as he continued dominating Sophia, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head as she gripped a broken steel pillar and moaned loudly while sticking her tongue out like a dog.

"I'm going to fuck you so much, you'll be begging me for more..." Seda breathed as he continued fucking Sophia's brains out like a wild animal.

The two moons shone beautifully under the night sky as Seda continued fucking Sophia hard, her breasts bouncing back and forth as her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head while she gripped the battering ram tightly each time he rammed his cock into her pussy. Wanting more of her, Seda gripped one of her legs and wrapped it around his waist as he continued fucking Sophia to oblivion.

"Yes... I'm gonna cum..." Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her.

"Same here..." Seda groaned as he continued fucking Sophia hard.

Sophia's moans got louder and louder as Seda continued fucking her brains out like a wild animal, his penis going even deeper and further into her vagina again and again as he clenched his teeth.

"I can't hold it in much longer...!" Seda groaned as he continued fucking Sophia to oblivion before he threw back his head and howled in pleasure.

"Me too...!" Sophia moaned loudly as Seda shot his hot sperm deep into her womb before she also came, her grip on the battering ram weakening as she slid down to the ground.

Both of them were completely covered in sweat as Seda slowly pulled out of her and also collapsed on the ground beside her.

"Was that amazing?" Seda asked, looking at Sophia as he kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"Yes, it was amazing." Sophia said before she stroked Seda's penis back into being erect once again. "I would like to have another wild fuck from you..."

Grinning like an insane madman, Seda gripped her ass cheeks and shoved his penis deep inside Sophia's vagina and he began fucking her like a wild animal.

"Oh Seda, your penis feels so amazing inside me!" Sophia screamed as Seda continued fucking her hard.

"I'm going to fuck you so much, you'll be begging me for more." Seda breathed as he continued fucking Sophia to oblivion.

The light of the two moons highlighted their naked bodies as Seda continued fucking Sophia like a wild animal, Sophia's eyes almost rolling into the back of her head as she gripped the pillar even harder while she stuck her tongue out.

"Seda, fuck me harder!" Sophia begged as Seda continued fucking her hard. "Please fuck me harder!"

"You want harder?" Seda asked, looking at her naked back as he continued fucking her hard. "I'll give you harder!"

Seda intensified his thrusts, jackhammering his member deeper and further into her pussy again and again while hearing a plethora of moans and cries escape her lips.

"YES! That's it! More, PLEASE!" Sophia begged as Seda continued fucking her brains out. "I WANT MORE OF YOUR COCK!"

Sweat started rolling down their naked bodies as Seda continued fucking Sophia to oblivion, his hands gripping the cheeks of her ass even harder as he continued fucking Sophia in every way.

"Seda… I'm gonna cum…" Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her hard.

"Same here... I'm gonna cum inside you..." Seda breathed as he continued fucking Sophia like a wild animal.

"I want it so badly!" Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her to oblivion, the cool night air turning her nipples into peaks. "I want your sperm deep inside me!"

The tip of Seda's penis repeatedly hit her g-spot of her tight cunt even harder before both of them came. Sophia moaned loudly as she came all over Seda's penis while he shot his hot sperm deep into her womb before they both fell to the ground. As they fell to the ground, Seda continued to fill her womb with his hot sperm before his penis became completely limp.

"That was a very wonderful fuck." Sophia breathed as Seda gently pulled his penis out of her pussy after their orgasms were over.

"Yeah, it was an amazing fuck." Seda said as he kissed her lovingly on the lips.

"I think I need a shower after that." She said before she smelled herself, instantly realizing that they were covered in the stench of their wild lovemaking session. "Right after I give you a blowjob."

Without hesitation, Sophia started sucking Seda's penis, earning a pleasured groan as she continued to deep-throat him.

"Sophia, you're good at this…" Seda groaned as Sophia continued to deep throat his penis.

Sophia continued to suck Seda's penis until he came, shooting his hot cum into her mouth as she pulled away and swallowed his seed.

"I want to get fucked by you again, Seda…" Sophia begged as she spread the lips of her vagina and awaited Seda's penis.

Smirking insanely, Seda rammed his rock-hard member deep inside Sophia's tight passage and began fucking her hard.

"YES! YES! FUCK ME HARD, SEDA!" Sophia screamed as Seda continued fucking her hard.

"You must like getting fucked from behind…" Seda said as he continued fucking Sophia.

"Yeeessssss! Ooohhh Sedaaaa! Your penis feels so wonderful inside my vagina!" Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her while sweat continuously dripped from their bodies.

Seda smirked as he intensified his thrusts, fucking Sophia hard and rough as moans and cries escaped from her lips. She was practically begging for a cream pie by the way her moans were getting louder.

"Oh! Oh yes! Ooohhh Sedaaaa! Please don't stop!" Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her hard.

Seda groaned as he continued fucking Sophia hard and rough, the inner walls of her vagina clenching around his cock as he continued fucking her while sweat continuously dripped from their bodies.

"Sophia, I can't take it anymore. I'm gonna cum…" Seda groaned as he continued fucking Sophia from behind.

"I feel it too. Please cum inside me, Seda. I want you to cum inside me." Sophia moaned as Seda continued fucking her.

The moon shone brightly in the night sky as Seda continued fucking Sophia from behind until their orgasms came. Both of them were throwing their heads back as a few moans escaped from their lips.

"SEDA!" Sophia screamed as she came all over Seda's penis.

"SOPHIA!" Seda roared as he filled her vagina with his hot cum.

Both of them were completely covered in sweat as Seda continued filling Sophia's vagina with his hot cum before he pulled out of her and collapsed beside her. Some of the mixed sexual fluids dripped down on the grass as they looked at each other.

"That was amazing…" Sophia managed to get out before she smiled.

"I'm surprised that no one saw us having sex out here." He said, looking at her. "Ready to go back and have a few more rounds?"

"Not right now." She said as she looked at him. "I'm so sore right now."

Seda immediately saw that he was also lying on the ground, where people could instantly see them. But he shook it off and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll watch over you." He said as he closed his eyes.

Smiling as she smelled his musky scent, Sophia closed her eyes and fell asleep on the grass, using his muscular arm as a pillow.

X~X~X

**A.N: I know that the sex scenes in this one chapter are kind of repetitive, but it's my first time doing something like this. Anyway, I hope you like this one, as there are many more Seda x Sophia lemony goodness still to come. So please leave a review and a favorite as well as a prompt for what you might want to see in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: In the Bath Chambers

**A/N: Another chapter in the making! Keep it up, guys! Also, this chapter was heavily inspired by WellHowAboutThat's SasuSaku (**_**Naruto**_**) lemon one-shot called "Hot Water", so give that story a read if you like. And I forgot to add this to the first chapter, but this is my first time writing a smut anthology story with two royal characters from a role-playing game.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dark Cloud or any of its characters. They belong to Akhiro Hino.**

**X~X~X**

Sophia moaned as sunlight streamed in through the window and looked at the empty spot beside her, realizing that she was completely naked except for the fact that she was in her bra and panties. Her body was covered in bruises and bites from the previous night as she rose up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

As she entered the bathroom and turned the shower, which had been built in recently, on, Sophia moaned in contentment as hot water hit her still-recovering body before she ran a sponge over the bites to soothe them.

"This is what I needed..." She moaned out as she threw her head back, letting the water soak her hair completely before she started massaging her head with lemon shampoo.

'_Seda was so gentle with me last night...' _Sophia thought as she ran her fingers through her hair to undo the knots before she unexpectedly heard the bathroom door open, revealing said-man on the other side as she threw her head back to rinse the shampoo out of her hair before she grabbed a bar of soap and started rubbing it in between her legs.

"Seda, do you mind leaving me alone?" She asked, covering her breasts as she looked at him through the glass door and smelling the sweaty stench on his body from training with Jeremiah.

"No." came the response as the platinum-haired man began to take his sweat-covered clothes off before he entered the shower with his back to her.

Sophia blushed hotly as a plethora of perverted and sexual thoughts ran through her head before he cleared his throat.

"Are you alright?" Seda asked, fighting the urge to smirk when he saw her blushing face. His hair was now sticking to the back of his neck as steam began rising around them.

_'Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around. Don't turn around.' _Sophia thought before she actually _did_ turn around and fainted at the sight of his muscular body, Seda immediately catching her before she hit the wall as he tried his best not to blush at the sight of her breasts deliciously pressing up against his chest.

'_Damn it…' _He thought as he wrapped her up in a towel and took her out of the shower, gently laying her down on the floor as he continued taking his shower.

When she regained consciousness, she found herself lying on the tiled floor with him hovering above her, both of them wearing nothing but towels. His hair was slightly wet, with water running down his built chest and abdomen before eventually hitting the top of the towel wrapped around him. She felt her nipples starting to get hard due to the warmth leaving her body, shivering as she felt her wet hair make contact with her back.

"You're lucky that you didn't hit your head on the tiled wall in there." He said, trying his best not to look at her body as he leaned into her face.

She swallowed nervously as their noses touched almost immediately, his lips almost getting closer to hers.

"Seda, I..." She tried to say before he leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers.

Closing her eyes almost immediately, she returned and deepened the kiss as she ran her fingers through his wet silvery-platinum hair. She gasped slightly when he kissed the nape of her neck and her shoulder before once again tasting the flavor of strawberries on her lips.

"Let's stop before things get… out of… hand…" She said before the kisses turned more heated, trying her best to hold back a slight moan that was now threatening to escape her lips.

Before long, both of them removed their towels, leaving them completely naked before the other. Right before she was about to say something, she gasped slightly as he began massaging one of her breasts, his skilled fingers tweaking a sensitive bud before he engulfed the entire mound in his mouth as she arched her back and moaned loudly while he switched to the other one.

"Seda...please..." She breathed, moaning softly as he started trailing kisses down her body before she bit her lower lip to try to control her breathing despite her rapidly-beating heart.

"Please what?" He asked, smirking slightly as he massaged her left breast while continuing to tease her in many different ways.

"Don't...stop..." She said before letting out a slight moan through her teeth as she threw her head back.

Seda jerked his head back, smirking as he saw the lustful look in her eyes before gently rubbing her sensitive area and plunging his fingers into her soaked core which earned a slight moan from her lips.

"You're so wet." He said seductively as his smirk deepened. "Have you been wanting my attention lately?"

"Yes…" she said breathlessly.

He watched as she threw her head back and moaned loudly before he took his fingers out of her and wiped them clean with the blade of his tongue.

"I don't want to wait anymore…" Sophia said lustfully, pumping his already-hard cock.

"Sophia…" he groaned as she continued to pump his penis before she started to suck it, her mouth wrapped around the head of the rod.

After a while, she stopped and lied back down on the floor and spread the lips of her vagina.

"Please lick my vagina, Seda…" Sophia begged, looking into his eyes.

Seda smirked, lowering his head down to plant himself between her legs and before her soaked womanhood.

"Alright…" he breathed as he slowly ran his tongue up and down her womanhood, almost making a face as he tasted the soap that was still on there.

Sophia's eyes shot open and moaned loudly at the feeling of his tongue on her, fighting the urge to scream his name in bliss as she shut her eyes and gently gripped his head.

"Ooohhh Sedaaaa!" Sophia moaned, tangling her fingers in his silvery-platinum locks and tugging his head towards her as she fought the urge to scream. _**"PLEASE**_ don't stop! That feels so wonderful! More... I want more..."

Hearing her heavy breathing getting louder with each heaving breath, Seda smirked and continued igniting her already-kindled fire until it suddenly became a fiery inferno that seemed unbearable for her. His tongue dove deeper into her pussy as he stabbed his fingers into her slick heat, causing her to moan loudly and thrash around the tiled floor while saying his name repeatedly like mantra until she screamed.

"**SEDA!"** She screamed as she came all over his face, panting heavily.

Sweat dripped down her beautiful face as she looked down at him while he looked up at her and their eyes slowly met, her eyes constantly burning with uncontrollable lust.

"You're so beautiful under the moonlight, Sophia…" Seda said, carefully lying on top of her and looking deep into her sapphire eyes while biting his lower lip. "Are you… ready to go further?"

"Yes, Seda… I'm ready to have sex…" She said as he kissed her slowly and lovingly on the lips before he slid his cock into her pussy, almost letting out a slight pained moan at the feeling of him within her despite the small stream of her blood dripping down from his member.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers as he remained inside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at the pained look on her face.

"I'm alright." She said, smiling at him. "It just hurts a little bit."

"That's good." He said, slowly wrapping his arms around her back as the pain disappeared. "I'm going to move now."

He smiled at her before he began thrusting in and out of her, feeling her arms wrap around his back as he kept his slow and steady pace until he picked up speed.

Hearing her moans get increasingly louder, he pushed her roughly against the sink and continued dominating her, his fingers firmly pressing themselves further into the cheeks of her rear as he fondled her bouncing breasts. Their skin hitting against each other was the only sound heard.

"YES, YES! Ooohhh Sedaaaa!" She moaned as he kept dominating her. "Your penis feels so amazing!"

"You must like getting fucked from behind, don't you?" He asked, leaning close to her ear.

"Yes! Yes! Yeeessssss!" She moaned loudly, her tongue falling out of her mouth. "More… Fuck me more…"

Seda smirked as he continued fucking Sophia from behind, Sophia losing her grip on the sink as he started fucking her on the floor. Her eyes almost rolled into the back of her head as he continued.

"Seda…" She moaned as he continued fucking her hard. "I'm gonna…"

"I feel it too…" He groaned as he continued fucking Sophia.

"Cum inside me, Seda…" she moaned as he continued fucking her.

Seda continued fucking Sophia for two hours until their orgasms came.

"I'M CUMMING!" Sophia screamed as she released her sexual fluids all over Seda's penis.

Seda groaned as he shot his hot cum deep inside Sophia's vagina, filling it up halfway as he gently collapsed on top of her.

"That was amazing…" Sophia managed to get out.

"You up for another round?" Seda asked, smirking seductively at her.

"Maybe in the shower tonight." She said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Alright." Seda said as he got dressed and left the bathroom, leaving her.

**X~X~X**

**I know it's kinda short, but I was sick last month so I hope you guys can forgive me.**


	3. Chapter 3: After the Wedding

**A/N: This chapter is my thought of how the honeymoon went out after the events of my old "Faraway Promise" story that I had finished back in 2014, so I suggest you give that story a read**** as well as the story that was discontinued.**

** s/992906/1/If-Not-for-Hope**

**Prompt: First Time.**

**X~X~X**

Giggling as she ran her fingers through her husband's silver hair before he opened the door to their room, Sophia looked into his beautiful violet eyes as she undid her ponytail, letting her hair flow down on her back before she took her necklace off and wiped the makeup off her face. They only had two glasses of wine and a single slice of red velvet cake before the two newlyweds retired to their room for the night.

"Did you dismiss the guards?" She asked as she took her shoes off and stretched her legs, hearing a loud crack in them as she looked at him after she took her earrings off.

"I did." Seda said, taking his gold headband off and setting it aside. "Why do you ask?"

"Well..." she said, her face slowly turning pink. "Since this is our first night, I think we should..."

He eventually cut her off by capturing her lips in his, slowly running his fingers through her hair before he broke the kiss and looked at her, a seductive glint in his eyes.

"I was thinking the same thing." he said, unbuttoning his coat before he pulled it over his head.

She immediately blushed at the sight of his heavily-built chest and sculpted abdomen, her eyes soon stopping at the hard v-line ending at the top of his pants that he still wore.

_'Good heavens, Seda's incredibly HOT!'_ Sophia thought, her eyes slowly drinking in his muscular body. _'And he's all mine…!'_

"Anyway, I should get changed." She said before heading towards a dressing blind and taking her dress off, blushing as she saw only a yellow tanktop and red panties. Not giving any choice, she moaned in annoyance as she pulled them on and walked out to see that Seda was waiting for her, having already taken his pants off and was now sitting at the edge of their bed. Her heart was pounding inside her chest as they looked at each other, her eyes slowly traveling down his tan legs and feet.

She was nervous about losing her virginity to the man that she fell in love with on the night of his crowning ceremony, but ignored it as she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Do I look attractive to you, Seda?" She asked, looking at him.

"Yes, you do." Seda said, not taking his eyes off of the lovely curves that she had.

As she slowly made her way towards him, she passionately kissed Seda, who immediately returned the kiss before wrapping his arms around her as they both fell back on the bed until the kisses turned more heated, mouths opening, tongues wrestling, and moans coming from both of them. Finally, he broke the kiss and looked at her.

"You're so beautiful, Sophia…" he breathed as he slid a hand under her tank top and began massaging her breasts, hearing a pleasured moan escape her lips as he gently tweaked a nipple.

"Seda…!" She gasped as he continued massaging her breast until he lifted the tank top up and off of her, leaving her almost completely naked before they heard someone groaning in pain. Seda immediately shrugged his shoulders, figuring that it was Steve until the young teen accidentally opened the door while getting up, Sophia immediately covering her breasts and blushing hotly before he slammed the door shut.

Almost immediately, Seda smirked, lowering his head as he began sucking her boobs, earning a pleasured moan from her lips as he slid a hand down her panties.

"Ooohhh Sedaaaa!" She moaned as he continued sucking her boobs and massaging them while fingering her vagina. "That feels so wonderful! Please don't stop…!"

Seda jerked his head back, smirking as he continued finger-fucking her vagina until he stopped and slid her panties off, leaving Sophia completely naked.

Sophia's vagina was a beautiful sight to behold, and tonight, he was going to make her a woman.

Seda smirked and spread her legs before he lowered his head closer to her vagina.

"I hope you're ready to have your vagina licked…" He said before licking Sophia's vagina, her moans getting increasingly louder and louder as he continued.

"Oh God! Yes! Please don't stop, Seda!" Sophia moaned as Seda continued licking her vagina, his fingers going in and out of her repeatedly until he stopped. "How come you stopped, sweetheart?"

"I'm nervous about… taking your virginity away." He said, his face turning as red as his coat before he took his boxers off.

Sophia immediately blushed at his member being shown in front of her as she crawled over towards it.

"Don't be…" she said, looking up at him. "I'm also nervous about this as well. Let's take it slow, alright?"

He nodded before groaning as she slowly ran a finger across his throbbing member before she gently gripped it.

"You're really hard, Seda…" she said as she ran her enclosed hand up and down his throbbing member until he came a little bit. "And a bit energetic."

"Sophia…" he groaned as she continued pumping his penis before she started to take him by the throat.

Sophia moaned as she continued sucking his penis, gently gripping the base of his hard cock as she continued to suck his penis until he eventually came, shooting his hot cum into her mouth as she pulled away and swallowed his seed before she lied down on the bed and spread the lips of her vagina with her fingers.

"Please fuck me, Seda… I'm ready to have sex with you…" Sophia said, looking at his hard penis.

Swallowing a lump in his throat, he slowly positioned his throbbing member up to her passage and slowly pushed himself inside her.

"Ooohhh Sedaaaa!" She cried out as he slowly continued to push himself inside her. "You're so huge inside me!"

"Why do you have to be so… tight…?" He groaned as he continued to push himself inside her pussy until he was finally inside her, kissing her immediately before she could scream in pain and pleasure. Tears ran down her face as she felt how huge he was, but after a few minutes, the pain disappeared.

"I think it's okay for you to move now." She said against his mouth as he broke the kiss and looked at her before he began to move in and out of her slowly at first.

The two moons shone brightly in the night sky as Seda picked up the pace and began pounding his member deeper and further into her pussy in ways that made Sophia cry and moan even more.

"Yes! That's it! More… I want more…" She moaned as he continued pounding his member deeper and further into her pussy even harder than before.

He groaned in pleasure as he continued pounding his member deeper and further into her pussy even harder until she gripped the post surrounding their bed, her breasts bouncing repeatedly as he continued pounding his member deeper into her. It would be a while before they decide to have children in the future. Burying his head into her shoulder, he pounded his member deeper and further into her even rougher.

"Please go faster than this, sweetheart…" She moaned as he picked up the pace and began pounding his member deeper and further into her pussy even faster, smashing his lips against hers in a hard, yet loving, kiss as sweat started to build up on their bodies, each thrust becoming more and more harder than before as the sound of his skin slapping against hers was heard.

"Sophia, I don't think that I'm able to keep this up…!" He said as a groan escaped his lips as he continued to pound his wife and new queen into the bed, lifting one of her legs as he continued pounding her cervix to the maximum while feeling the inner walls of her passage tightening around his member.

A cry of pleasure escaped her lips as she looked at him and tangled her fingers into his silver hair, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head as he continued pounding his member deeper and further into her.

"I know. I feel it too…!" Sophia said before she moaned in pleasure as he continued pounding his member deeper and further into her until the fire inside her spread like a wildfire as she screamed his name in bliss. Likewise, he squeezed his eyes shut as a wave of pleasure escaped from his member and into her fertile womb, feeling his body gently fall on top of hers as they both tried to get air.

When they had a chance to recover, Sophia smiled at him and kissed him on the lips as he returned the kiss.

"I love you." Sophia said before she fell asleep in his arms.

Smiling, he pulled her closer to him and pulled the covers over both of them.

"I love you too, Sophia…" He said as he fell asleep with her in his arms, still buried deep inside her.

**X~X~X**

**A.N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I had fun making it. Keep those reviews coming!**


	4. Chapter 4: After he Watched Them

**A.N: This is my thought of what happened in the last interruption in the ****ninteenth chapter of "We Did It"** **by ****DeepPoeticGirl****, so I hope you guys like this chapter since it contains A LOT of smutty scenes. Also, I was up **_**all night**_** working on this chapter!**

**Prompt: Spying.**

**Warning: Naruto AU! Hardcore Smut.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Dark Cloud or any of its characters. They belong to Akhiro Hino. The Naruto characters mentioned in this chapter are of Masashi Kishimoto. Kalea-Jade from DeviantArt owns Ivera.

**X~X~X**

Sweat relentlessly dripped down his forehead as a certain silver-haired man walked home from his training session with the son of the late Aga Pendragon, immediately noticing Naruto rubbing his now-sore face in front of the Uchiha residence while straightening the collar of his shirt after Sasuke, who was strangely naked despite wearing a robe and having his Sharingan activated as well as the sweat dripping down his body when the Raybrandt patriarch narrowed his eyes hard enough, threw him out.

"I'm fucking my wife, Naruto, _come back later!_" Seda heard Sasuke snarl angrily before he violently slammed the door and locked it. Shrugging as a small smirk crept onto his lips, the platinum-haired Raybrandt patriarch continued on his way until he frowned as he heard the sound of Sakura crying loudly when he passed by their window.

Peering inside the slitted open window through the blind, Seda's eyes were wide like tennis balls as he saw Sakura lying on the bed, completely and utterly naked as Sasuke pounded into her while sweat dripped down their bodies. He could instantly make out Sakura moan for Sasuke to go even harder, which the raven-haired Uchiha complied as he swapped their positions so that she was on her hands and knees while he pounded into her tight passage from behind like a wild animal. From his perspective, he could see Sakura screaming Sasuke's name loud enough to either shatter glass or alert their daughter before falling on the bed minutes before Sasuke collapsed gently on top of her, and he could see the raven-haired man pump his hot love into his wife's cavern.

'_Damn. They're like rabbits…'_ he thought, wiping blood from his nose as he thought about doing the same thing to Sophia. _'But I wonder if Sophia and I can try something new…'_

Tearing his eyes from the scene while brushing back a few strands of silver hair from his face, he immediately hurried to his home before he heard a groan escape from the blond's lips.

"Ouch… What's the big idea?!" Naruto whined, straightening out his now-ruined collar of his shirt before he started banging on Sasuke's door repeatedly, much to Seda's annoyance as the Raybrandt patriarch massaged the bridge of his nose.

_'He's getting on my nerves too.'_ Seda thought as he advanced onto the front porch of the Uchiha household.

Almost immediately, Seda found himself dragging the current blond-haired Hokage back to his home by the collar of his shirt, thus doing Sasuke a favor. As he did so, Seda tried his best to implicitly ignore the obnoxiously loud cries escaping from the blond's lips.

"You're coming with me." Seda said, ignoring the loud cries escaping from the blond's lips. "And don't think that I'll be listening to your mouth!"

"Ouch. Sedaaaa! Please let me go!" Naruto whined as the silver-haired man dragged him back to his house by pulling on his shirt collar and yanking him even farther away from the Uchiha residence, his fingers digging into the soft earth in order to stop Seda from dragging him. "There's something that I need to tell Sasuke-bastard and Sakura-chan!"

"Too bad." Came the icy cold response that escaped from the Raybrandt's lips.

"But…"

Seda looked sternly at the blond-haired man before he leaned down and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Seda growled and left him there, pausing briefly before adding. "And if I catch you trying to pull another stunt like that _again_, I'll remove another piece of your body than besides your other arm."

With that, the ice-haired Raybrandt angrily threw Naruto back down to the earth and left the blond-haired Hokage on the front door to his house without turning back, making a mental note to write Sasuke a letter.

X~X~X

When he got home later that night, the silver-haired Raybrandt groaned as the hot water from the showerhead continuously hit his ripped and muscular body until he heard the front door open and a familiar female voice rang out tiredly after hearing the lock flick shut.

"I'm back, sweetheart." Came the angelic voice of his brunette-haired, blue-eyed wife as she sat on the sofa, a tired moan escaping her lips.

Opening the door after pulling a pair of brown boxers on when he got out, he saw her lying on the sofa in her hospital uniform as he noticed her eyes were closed.

"Late night shift, I take it?" He asked, gently massaging her shoulders.

A slight moan escaped her lips as she felt his fingers knead her shoulders before opening her eyes to find his amethyst ones burning with lust and love.

"Yes." She said, her eyes almost rolling into the back of her head.

"I don't blame you." He said as he kissed her forehead.

A long period of silence crept between them until she broke it by clearing her throat.

"How was training with Toan?" She asked, looking deep into his eyes.

Seda shrugged.

"The usual. Except for the fact that I had to drag Naruto back to his house after I stopped by the Uchiha's." He said, blushing as he remembered the two Uchihas having hot and wild sex after Sarada had left on a three-day mission the morning following their last interruption.

She looked at him.

"Really?" She asked, shocked. "What was he doing?"

He nodded, his blush disappearing as he looked down at her.

"He was trying to get their attention until I did Sasuke a favor while he and Sakura were… you know." He said, looking down to hide his red face.

"Busy restoring the clan to its glory?" She asked, answering him.

He looked at her and nodded.

"I haven't seen Sakura at all today except for the day before yesterday when Ino and I were with her." She said, remembering how she saw the heated desire burning in the pink-haired Uchiha's emerald eyes. "I can tell she wanted to make hot love with her husband so bad, I gave her a nod and whispered to go do it."

"I see." He said, chuckling as he stepped closer to her, gently brushing his fingers against her face, immediately noticing her breasts poking out of her dress through her bra.

He suddenly felt his hormones get the better of him.

"Yes, and… Ooohhh Sedaaaa!" She cried out as he slid his hand underneath her bra and started massaging her breast, arching her back against him as she felt her nipples start to perk up.

A groan escaped his lips as he picked her up bridal style and looked into her sapphire eyes.

"How about we continue this in our room?" He asked, smirking at the lust burning in her cyan eyes before he kissed her hard and slid his tongue into her mouth.

She felt her eyelids flutter as he smirked, moaning slightly into his mouth as he broke the kiss. His breathing was slowly getting heavier with each kiss.

"Where's Ivera?" He asked, wondering if their son was home or not.

"He's in bed." She said, tangling her fingers in her husband's silver hair before kissing him again. "Why?"

"I really want to have you." He said, his violet eyes burning as he crushed his lips upon hers until the kisses turned more heated, mouths opening, tongues wrestling, and moans coming from both of them before he broke the kiss. "That's why."

Breaking apart for a moment once they reached the bedroom, she felt his hands skillfully remove her bra before he took the rest of her clothes off until she was in her panties. Almost instantly, he began massaging one of her breasts, his skilled fingers tweaking a sensitive bud before he engulfed the entire mound in his mouth as she arched her back and moaned loudly while he switched to the other one.

"Seda… please…" She breathed, moaning softly as he started trailing kisses down her body before she bit her lower lip to try to control her breathing despite her rapidly-beating heart.

"Please what?" He asked, smirking slightly as he massaged her left breast while continuing to tease her in many different ways.

"Don't...stop..." She said before letting out a slight moan through her teeth as she threw her head back.

"As you wish." He said, hearing a loud moan escape her lips.

Seda jerked his head back, smirking as he saw the lustful look in her eyes before gently rubbing her sensitive area and plunging his fingers into her soaked core which earned a slight moan from her lips. He was like a wolf staring at his prey.

"God fucking damn it, you're so wet." He said as he fought a groan that threatened to escape his lips. "Have you been wanting my attention lately?"

"Yes…" she said breathlessly.

He watched as she threw her head back and moaned loudly before he took his fingers out of her and wiped them clean with the blade of his tongue.

"I don't want to wait anymore…" Sophia said lustfully, pumping his already-hard cock as a strained groan escaped his lips.

"Sophia, please..." He gasped, trying to hold back a groan that was threatening to escape from his mouth.

She continued pumping him until she was thrown back on the bed, her legs spread apart.

"Please! I want it so bad!" She begged, looking at his hard member. "For the love of Terra, fuck me now!"

Seda smirked, lowering his head down to plant himself between her legs and before her soaked womanhood.

"Not yet…" he breathed as he slowly ran his tongue up and down her womanhood.

Sophia's eyes shot open and moaned loudly at the feeling of his tongue on her, fighting the urge to scream his name in bliss as she shut her eyes and gently gripped his head.

"Ooohhh Sedaaaa!" Sophia moaned, tangling her fingers in his silvery-platinum locks and tugging his head towards her as she fought the urge to scream that would unfortunately wake up their son. _**"PLEASE**_ don't stop! That feels so wonderful! More... I want more..."

Hearing her heavy breathing getting louder with each heaving breath, Seda smirked and continued igniting her already-kindled fire until it suddenly became a fiery inferno that seemed unbearable for her. His tongue dove deeper into her pussy as he stabbed his fingers into her slick heat, causing her to moan loudly and thrash around the bed while saying his name repeatedly like mantra until she screamed his name in bliss, immediately covering her mouth to silence her as he heard their son leave the kitchen while sipping a glass of water.

"You want Ivera to hear you?!" He whispered harshly, looking at his wife.

"Sorry…" she said as he removed his hand from her mouth.

Sweat dripped down her beautiful face as she looked down at him while he looked up at her and their eyes slowly met, her eyes constantly burning with uncontrollable lust when they heard Ivera's bedroom door close shut.

"You're so beautiful under the moonlight, Sophia…" Seda said, carefully lying on top of her and looking deep into her sapphire eyes while biting his lower lip. "Are you… ready to go further?"

"Yes, Seda… I'm ready to have sex…" She said as he kissed her slowly and lovingly on the lips before he slid his cock into her pussy, almost letting out a slight pained moan at the feeling of him within her.

Breaking the kiss, he rested his forehead against hers as he remained inside her.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at the pained look on her face.

"I'm alright." She said, smiling at him. "It just hurts a little bit."

"That's good." He said, slowly wrapping his arms around her back as the pain disappeared. "I'm going to move now."

He smiled at her before he began thrusting in and out of her, feeling her arms wrap around his back as he kept his slow and steady pace until he picked up speed, pounding his member deeper and further into her pussy even harder than before.

"More..." She moaned as she stuck her tongue out while he continued pounding into her. "I need more of you."

Hearing her moans get increasingly louder, he pushed her roughly against the wall and continued dominating her, his fingers firmly pressing themselves further into the cheeks of her rear as he fondled her bouncing breasts with his other hand. Their sweaty skin slapping against each other was the only sound heard as he ravaged her lips.

"YES, YES! Ooohhh Sedaaaa!" She moaned as he kept dominating her. "You feel so amazing!"

"God fucking damnit, you feel so wonderful…" He swore as he kept thrusting in and out of her.

"Harder, please." Sophia moaned as she buried her head into his shoulder.

The moon shone brightly as Seda intensified his thrusts, sweat was dripping down his face as it made their naked bodies glisten brightly. Sophia's moans grew louder until he felt her fingernails digging into his back as she arched her back and clenched her teeth.

"Seda… I'm almost…" She said, burying her head in his shoulder while wrapping her legs around him before she moaned in exasperation and lust. "I'm getting close to…!"

"I feel it too…" he breathed, gritting his teeth as he increased his speed and pounded into her continuously while feeling her inner walls clamp around his member tightly. "I don't think any of us are going to last much longer, Sophia…!"

He continued driving his thrusts hard and deep until her mind suddenly became blank when she spiraled into her orgasm. When his thrusts slowed, she moaned softly as his seed filled her to the brink while he threw back his head and howled.

When it ended, he collapsed beside her, softly running his fingers through her hair.

"It's been far too long…" he said, still in the process of recovering.

"That was wonderful." Sophia finally said as she looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah, it was." He said, smiling back at her. "You were amazing."

"Thanks." She said, kissing him on the lips before she fell asleep.

As he slowly drifted off to a light sleep and restless sleep, he thought of what he saw before he and Sophia did it. Beads of sweat started dripping from his face as he feared that either one of the Uchiha's barging inside the house and strangling him to near death, but ignored it as he held his wife closer to him.

**X~X~X**

**Okay. Okay. I lied about the "Lemon Meringue Pie" story being the last Naruto AU Dark Cloud lemon one-shot, but I think that the scene where Seda was being a pervert was pretty funny, even though it's not my cup of tea and he's not like that in the game. I often wished that they (as in Level-5) would really flesh out Seda's character a bit more than what they gave him.**

**Review, please. They mean a lot to me. ;)**

**sierragust**


	5. Chapter 5: In the Kitchen

**A.N: This scene was requested by ****ObiliskX**** in my PM's****, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I'm sorry about the long wait. I was busy with cleaning up my room.**

**Prompt: Genderbent. Modern AU.**

**X~X~X**

The sun shone brightly in the beautiful blue sky as Seda walked into the kitchen, still rubbing her eyes as she started making breakfast.

"Morning, Sophia." She said as she made herself a cup of tea.

"Hey." Sophia said as he took a sip of coffee and resumed reading the newspaper.

Running her fingers through her silver hair, Seda washed her hands and started to make a few eggs for breakfast before Sophia uncomfortably wrapped his arms around her waist, making her gasp in surprise.

"So, what are you doing?!" Seda asked, looking at him and seeing the visible smirk on his lips.

"I'd rather have you for breakfast…" Sophia said before he smashed his lips against hers in a hard yet sweet kiss.

Seda gasped as he slid a hand down her panties, a surprised moan escaping her lips as he slid two fingers in her.

"Sophia… please…" Seda said before moaning as he started massaging her breast through her nightgown until the doorbell rang.

Groaning as he pulled his fingers out of her, Sophia started making his way to the front door, smirking seductively at her.

...which made Seda wish he would continue where he left off before she started to take her nightgown off followed by her panties before she started heading towards the shower.

**X~X~X**

**A.N: I hope you like this one, Obilisk!**


	6. Chapter 6: After the War

A.N:** This is going to be what happened if the real Sophia ended up meeting Seda after the heated war between his country and the West instead of the assassin that ended up killing Sophia and causing Seda to have a mental breakdown that unfortunately caused the birth of the Dark Genie and hereby planting the seeds of the first Dark Cloud into motion. This was also inspired by the scene where Seda admitted that he fell in love with Sophia because of her ass in the twenty-first chapter of WST's Dark Cloud truth or dare story that he finished.**

**X~X~X**

Beads of sweat started dripping down her face as she quickly ran towards the large door when she heard the news that _he_ was back from the war between his country and the West.

Opening the door and wiping the sweat off her forehead, Sophia examined the interior of his bedroom until she saw the silver-haired man standing on the balcony. He was wearing his usual red coat and crème pants as she noticed that his sword was removed from the belt on his pants. Her heart was pounding inside her chest as she looked at him with loving eyes.

"Seda…?" She asked, looking at the silver-haired king.

Turning his head at the sound of her beautiful voice, Seda smiled at her before he walked up to her. His face was recently washed from the hot bath that he drew himself after he got back.

"I'm back, Sophia…" He said before he hugged her, which she returned.

"Where are the guards?" Sophia asked, looking at him.

"Celebrating. Why?" he asked, looking at her as she took her necklace off and set it on the table before she started to take his gold headband off as well.

"You look cute without your headband." Sophia said before she pulled his head closer to her and smashed her lips against his, running her fingers through his silver hair.

After a while, Seda broke the kiss and looked at her before he leaned into her ear.

"Jeremiah and the rest of the guards won't be back until the festivities are over…" He whispered into her ear. "Think we can…?"

A slight gasp escaped her lips as he kissed her neck, making her eyes almost roll into the back of her head as he looked at her with a burning desire in his eyes.

"Ooohhh Sedaaaa!" She cried out as she gripped his coat and pulled it over his head. "Yes. I _really _wantyou!"

Kissing her again, he slid a hand underneath her dress and felt her smooth skin covering her legs.

"I'm so glad that I'm back." He said, smirking as he heard a strained moan escape her lips as he kissed her on the lips again.

Her hand gently gripped the corded muscles on his arm as the kisses turned more heated, mouths opening, tongues wrestling, and moans coming from both of them. Almost immediately, he took her dress off and pushed her down on the bed before he started taking his créme pants off.

Sophia immediately blushed at the sight of his ripped chest as she looked at the scars that he accumulated in the battle, some of which were still fresh before she noticed a new scar on his right arm.

"It's nothing personal…" Seda said, noticing the look in her eyes before he lied down on the bed, on top of her as he gently ran his fingers through her hair. "You're so beautiful…"

She blushed as she looked at him, immediately pulling his head closer to her by his hair and kissing him on the lips as he took her top off and deepened the kiss before he took her hair out of the bun that it was in. She had butterflies attacking her inside from nervousness.

"Seda, I love you." said Sophia as she took his boxers off and he took her panties off, leaving the both of them completely naked before each other.

"I love you too, Sophia…" Seda breathed as he started sucking Sophia's boobs, hearing a pleasured moan escape her lips as he gently massaged the other. He thanked himself for not having the guards around to hear them have sex as he sucked the other breast.

Relaxing herself, Sophia spread her legs apart for Seda to lick her vagina and eventually fuck her. She was incredibly horny in that moment.

"Seda… please… lick my vagina… I'm so horny right now. Please! I need you to lick my vagina!" Sophia begged as she spread the lips of her vagina and looked at him.

Smirking seductively, Seda lowered his head and licked Sophia's vagina, hearing a pleasured moan escape her lips as he continued licking her pussy even more until she screamed his name in bliss.

After a while, he got up and looked at her hungrily, his eyes examining her beautiful body that just made his blood pump through his veins even more.

Once she recovered from her high, Sophia looked at him with concern.

"What is it?" She asked, looking at him and snapping Seda out of his thoughts.

"Nothing." He said as he pulled his boxers back on and gave out a tired yawn. "I'm just so exhausted from the battle."

"Alright. Alright. I understand." Sophia said before she wrapped her arms around his back and fell asleep in his arms after he snaked them around her before they heard the guards return from the celebration outside.

**X~X~X**

**I hope you guys like this chapter! Please don't stop reviewing and leaving me ideas for the next chapter.**

**Sierragust**


	7. Chapter 7: After Her Resurrection

A.N:** This is going to take place after the first Dark Cloud, so if you played and beaten the game, you'll know what I'm talking about. Also, Sophia's line is the same as the one that she said in the ending of the game.**

**X~X~X**

"Let's make it together." Sophia said, not taking her eyes off of the two moons that shone brightly in the night sky. "A kingdom free, full of smiling faces. A new history leading to a bright future…"

A small silence crept over the two as they continued looking at the two moons until Seda broke the silence by clearing his throat.

"Sophia, are you alright?" Seda asked, looking at his girlfriend, who was leaning against the balcony.

A sigh escaped from the brunette's lips as she looked at the stars that continued shining in the night sky.

"I'm fine." She said, looking at him before she hugged him. "I'm so glad that I'm alive."

As he gently ran his hand up and down her back, he could feel the fresh wound from when the assassin stabbed her.

"I want to protect you and only you, Sophia." He said, kissing her on the lips before he broke apart. "I love you."

She smiled at him before she kissed him on the lips, feeling his magic seep into her skin and turning her wound into a scar as she ran her fingers through his silver hair.

It didn't take long for the kisses to turn even more heated, Sophia frantically grasping the buttons on his shirt as a loud moan escaped from her lips when she felt his hands hike her skirt up and pressing his lower half into her.

"Seda…!" She cried as he started unbuttoning his shirt and lifting it over his head after they went inside.

Looking at her, he grinned as he kissed her neck and started taking her bloody dress off.

"Feeling anxious?" He asked, looking at her and gently pushing her on the bed as she nodded.

Before she could take his coat off, Sophia moaned as he began massaging her breasts after he took her bra off, his skilled fingers tweaking a sensitive bud as she threw her head back and moaned loudly. Her fingernails dug into his flesh covering his back, earning a pained groan from his lips as he kissed her neck.

"More… please…" She said, looking at him.

Seda smiled and took his coat off, followed by his pants and boxers and her panties until both of them were completely naked.

"Sophia…" he breathed as he began sucking her breasts. "I want to have sex with you and only you…"

A loud moan escaped from her lips as he slid into her and started pounding her into the bed, feeling her fingers weave through his namesake silky hair as the moans increased.

"Oh God, yes!" She cried out, her fingernails digging into his back as he continued to drive his thrusts deeper and further into her.

A few hard thrusts later, he eventually came inside her passage, filling it up halfway before he collapsed beside her.

"I love you…" Sophia said before she fell asleep.

"I know…" he said as he also fell asleep beside her.

**X~X~X**

**A.N: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. One of my dogs passed away last May while my mother and I were making cookies.**

**Anyway, please leave a review and an idea for me to use in the next chapter.**

**sierragust**


End file.
